Sapibeltv Wiki
Welcome To Sapibeltv Wiki Seexy Nadege Music & Movie This is where to know all happen in the H.M.I. . Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Nap kontinye Travay Tou fe tout lot yo konnen tout sa yo gen lide fe ki byen map ankouraje prese vit aji paske jou wa pre rive sou nou kote pral fe tande vwa li kom'm sel chef e senye se sak fe map di ou aji vit pou lot yo kap reve pou rev yo tounen yon> >SPBTV< reyalite konsa lot va we sa yo va aksete fe sa tou pou yo tou trase yon ekzanp pou tout lot nasyon ka konnen Gwade Bondye Pami nou kom Pep Li. pou nou chanje Pesonalite'n pouu li ka gide nou nan chak pa nap fe, nap konnen se li kap Mennen nou se le Le pou yon nonm leve sa pran anpil tan pou sa rive pran plas se avek anpil batay Men pli pedi yo sakafet nan yon titan tout bagay detryi san'w pa menm atan'n , nan le o9u pa panse li fe aparisyon san ou pa ran'n ou kont se li ki lavi ya angwo Li se tout Bagay Li nan tout Bagay pouvwa li pa limite. Pou ou menm ki poko fe konesans avek li jodia se jou pa'w piu konnen laverite sel limenm ki ka mete ou lib, avek li tout bagay fasil tankou sik ak Dlo pou nou sisp\an'n ap reve tankou nou te nan reyalite poutan se reve nap reve, ou menm ka domi leve pran relev pou ka pwan Otorite'w ki nan ou pou ka fe tou reve yo vin'n yon reyalite. sa nap konpwan'n se li menm menm ki tout Bagay nan lavi nou, mete li nan tout ti detay yo konsa wap we ou vin'n yon moun'n nouvo, pou pipiti sispan'n Soufri Konsa nan tout sa Nap antreepran'n li va yon reyisit pou tout moun'n ki kontinye ap reve pou yon lot sosyete miyo pou timoun'n nou yo ka fon sispan'n gaspiye se le pou nou ankadre tout moun'n ki gon talan kelkonk. [[w:c:video|Video Library]. Nou tou remake tout reyaksyon Roro nelson kap komante sou rime kap kouri sou li kom mwa li pa ka mache pou kont li, eske nou konpwan'n sakap pase andan peyi sa ki se ta dwa chak gren'n ayisyen ki ta vle ekzese dwa fondamantal li se mete men sou roro nelson kap sikile lib e libe , pandansetan ou we se yon fyete pou yon lot kap kesyon yon tel endividi ap pale san repe pou lalwa se komdi se yo ki Lalwa.Poukisa se toujou menm yo menm ki toujou gen pouvwa sou tout fom, lamama se selfason li fe ti neg konpwan'n yo se Rwa.Eske nou we sa lavi pa gen enpotans pou yo , nou menm nou kontinye ap tan'n jistis.Fok nou jyen'n jistis jiskase yo rekonet pou yo konnen nou tout se moun'n konsa ya respekte lavi Bondjye mete nan nou kise LAVI BONDJYE LIMENM . sa se te yon entevyi lili te bay ex Prezidan Ayisyen en Lesli Maniga, ou we antre Liliane Piere Paul avek Lex Prezidan Lesli etan Chef Deta ou we kalite repons li bay lilian'n epi ou we nivo deta espri Prezidan an fason li pale avek epi Lilian'n tou nan kapasite li pou li poze yon kesyon e yon dosye brilan ki fe Prezidan an repon'n tou avek plis femte e klete kom nosyon afimativ. TOUT MOUN'N KAP FE SA KI BON YO ANDAN SAPIBEL Category:Browse